Roxanne Richter
Roxanne "Roxie" Richter ("Roxy" in the movie) is a major antagonist in the graphic novel Scott Pilgrim, and it's movie adaptation/video game Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. She is a member of the League of Evil Exes, being the only lesbian/woman ever dated by Ramona Flowers during a "bi-curious" phase. In the movie, she was portrayed by Mae Whitman. Personality Roxanne is crazy and always irritated, but this is due to a huge inferiority complex because of her half-ninja state. She also gained the complex when Ramona stated their relationship was "just a phase". History Comics and Film Ramona's former roommate at the University of Carolina in the Sky, she was, according to Ramona herself, just a phase she went through (referred to as a "sexy phase" by titular character Scott Pilgrim). She broke up with her after leaving college and lost contact for some time. In the comics, Roxie tries to attack Scott during his return from work. He punches her in the breast, much to her disgust and his chagrin (he doesn't like fighting girls), causing her to leave. He meets Ramona at a restaurant talking to Roxie, where he learns that she is the next ex he must fight, but Ramona fights her instead as Scott claims he doesn't have a sword. She chases both into subspace and attacks Scott in his dreams, but he wakes up before she can finish him. After escaping Knives Chau's father and tricking him into fighting Roxie, they run into the backyard and Scott finally decides to man up and gains the "Power of Love" sword, which he uses to literally slice Roxie in half, where she bursts into a cascade of woodland creatures. In the movie, Roxy assaults Scott before his fight with Todd Ingram, claiming that they will meet again. After Todd's defeat, Ramona takes Scott to a night club called "4" as he complains about fighting the exes. At the bar, Roxy attacks Scott again, but Ramona fights for him when he refuses to fight against her. However, she throws Ramona's hammer out of the club, forcing Ramona to use Scott's body as a shield. But she kicks Ramona away and pins Scott to the ground. When she is about to deal the final blow, Ramona tells Scott to touch the back of her knee, causing her to fall to the floor and orgasm until she bursts in 4000 points and coins. In all adaptions, after being defeated, she respawns back at her home, having learned her lesson. Video game Roxy is fought at the end of World 4. She is fought at a speeding bus, but escapes by slicing through with her whip-sword and running through a nearby neighborhood and into a garden. Being the quickest boss in the game, the player must dodge her attacks constantly and wait for an opportunity to strike her. When defeated, she will split in half and explode in small animals. Collecting them will give some money to Scott, each animal being worth $24.95. Powers and Abilities Her skills include vanishing and enhanced agility, but what marks Roxanne so much is the whip-sword she uses as a belt, always waiting to be used. Gallery Roxie Richter (video game).png|Roxie in the video game. Trivia *The club she is fought in is called "4". *One of Roxie's moves in the game is teleporting while leaving a stump of wood where she once was, likely a reference to ninja in video games and anime such as Samurai Shodown and Naruto, given her half-ninja nature. *In the movie, her nickname is reduced to "Roxy", which has only four letters in it. *Whenever Scott fights one of the League's members, a versus icon (VS) appears between them, but unlike the other members, Roxy's icon is pink instead of the usual blue. This might be because Scott is fighting a woman, or also due to her homosexuality. *Her sword is a nod to Ivy's sword in Soul Calibur. External links *Roxanne Richter in the Scott Pilgrim Wikia Navigation Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Ninjas Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Misandrists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Love Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes